Mi ángel negro
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: Me e enamorado de un ángel negro, nuestra relación no es aceptada, encontré el amor pero ese amor es prohibido nuestra almas son un ritmo excelente, el un shinigami y yo una mortal no importa su naturaleza yo lo amo, amor prohibido amor correspondido será el destino que nos quiso ver juntos, yo solo voy amar a una persona y esa persona es "Mi ángel negro que me saco del infierno".


Mi Ángel Negro

Esta semana no e podido dormir, espero que mi ángel negro venga y me arrulle en sus brazos tan cálidos que me hacen dormir pacíficamente, me despierto te buscó con la mirada no te encuentro me quedó despierta hasta la amanecer recordando tus brazos cálidos.

En las clases no pongo mucha atención solo pienso en ti mi ángel negro miró por la ventana y pienso en ti suspiro por ti, me asomo por la ventana el aire me pega en la cara cierro los ojos y doy otro suspiro pienso como me enamoré de ti mas seguro fue por tus ojos ámbar que me derriten desde la primeras vez que te conocí, tu eres un ángel negro y yo una simple mortal, no importa tu naturaleza yo te amo con todo mi corazón, se que tu me amas con toda tu alma y yo igual, cuento las horas que faltan para que caiga la noche para que vengas y me abraces y yo me acurruque en tu pecho, nos subimos a la azotea miramos las estrellas como dos enamorados, sí somos dos enamorados que nos amamos en el primer instante que nos conocidos, cuando me ciento triste pienso en tu hermosa sonrisa que meda fuerza para resistir este infierno que estoy viviendo, ciento nuestras almas resonar como una perfecta canción, no falte en un momento que estoy pesando en ti me preguntan en que pienso y yo solo respondo "en mi ángel negro" te digo así porque eres muy misterioso, eres muy frío, muy cerio, eso me hiso saber mas de ti.

En las noches que no vienes subo a la azotea y me pongo a contar las estrellas, las estrellas fueron presencia de nuestro amor , cuando hay un eclipse las estrellas son presencia de nuestro amor, los hacemos cuando hay eclipse nos encanta hacer en los eclipse son tas hermosos como mi ángel negro, siempre sabes que decir me encanta cuando me dices "Tu rostro melancólico suave y dulce y suave y tan frágil verlo no puedo describir lo que estoy viendo es demasiado hermoso para las palabras tu esperando fielmente y sonríes de manera pacífica y esperando pacientemente tranquilamente que deseen y silenciosamente y sonriendo de manera pacífica esperando fielmente y esperando pacientemente por mi por tu ángel negro " cuando terminas de decir eso me adviento a tus brazos, nuestro amor es muy perfecto como nuestras almas, tu mi ángel negro o como todos te conocen como Kid un perfecto nombre para un ángel negro lo malo que nuestra relación no se a secta como tu eres el hijo del dios de la muerte conocido como un Shinigami, me hubiera gustado conocerte como un simple mortal así podíamos estar juntos por toda la vida, pienso en tus palabras.

"Un día vamos a estar juntos por siempre". Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla eso hizo dar cuenta que no podemos estar juntos ni en la muerte, todo el día me paso triste, tan difícil es enamorarse yo encontré el amor pero este amor es prohibido como el alma, mi alma se siente sola, lloro cada rato tu de noches bienes y me preguntas que tengo y yo digo que nada y te regalo una falsa sonrisa. Siempre pienso el día que nos conocimos.

"Era un día cualquiera yo salí a caminar me distraje y chocamos yo caí al piso, tu me diste la mano para que me levantará me levanté los dos nos miramos a los ojos tu ojos eran hermosas color ámbar, desde ese instante sentí una extraña sensación así es yo Chrona Makenshi la hija de la Famosa doctora, me enamoré de un guapo chico que ni siquiera conozco, tu te fuiste desde ese instante no e dejado de pensar en ti, paso el tiempo nos volvimos a topar, empezamos a salir hasta que un día me pediste ser tu novia yo acepté, sabiendo el peligro que podía pasar".

Siento tu alma tu alma tan cálida tu me dices que hacemos un ritmo excelente, escribo esto para desahogar de éste secreto aunque les digo que yo y mi ángel negro estamos juntos por siempre escapamos ahora somos felices, nuestras almas están sincronizadas en un ritmo perfecto este ritmo es el ritmo de nuestras almas.

Dejen reviews


End file.
